


It’s saturday night

by lesbianbey



Series: Life is chatty [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, I APOLOGIZE, I’ll tag the friendship tags later but literally everyone is friends with everyone, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, also, makes subtle character bashing but it’s all in good fun, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: It’s summer vacation. More texts, more drama, and more AmberPriceChase.
Relationships: Brooke Scott/Justin Williams, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Steph Gingrich, Rachel Amber/Victoria Chase/Chloe Price, Taylor Christensen/Dana Ward, Warren Graham/Mikey North, Zachary Riggins/Juliet Watson
Series: Life is chatty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090470
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. if you poison my best friend again i’m going to rip your testicles off your body and feed them to the cannibals

**Author's Note:**

> remember when I said the serial killer fanfic was going to be my last LiS fic?
> 
> I lied.
> 
> (title is from p!atd cause I couldn’t resist)

**chloe** to _sir elamon [black baby emoji]_: dude are you ok

**mikey** to _duchess lizzy [crown emoji]_: i’m fine no thanks to you 

**chloe**: i’m sorry I thought you can hold your liquor this time

**mikey**: H A

**chloe**: if it helps you were given a pot brownie before u drank

**mikey**: [side eye emote]

* * *

**brooke** to _justin [tree emote]_: I told you not to give mikey that brownie

**justin** to _[purple pixel emote]_: i’m not responsible for people getting sick after eating my cannabrownies

**brooke** : he was barfing ALL NIGHT

**justin** : you don’t even like mikey

**brooke** : no it’s water under the bridge

but still

even if I didn’t like him do I wanna watch drew kick your ass because of your negligence?????

**justin** : mikey is a big boy he can take care of himself 

**brooke** : ...why did I agree to date you

**justin** : admit it you didn’t have this much fun dating victoria

**brooke** : ...I actually did

* * *

**dana** to _asian_: brooke my favorite friend

**Read 5:10pm**

**dana** : oh worm?

that’s how you feel?

**brooke** to _white person_: you know what to do

**dana** : ugh

[photo attachment]

happy now?

**brooke** : no

* * *

**victoria** to _relevant north_: I hope the soup helped [heart emote]

**mikey** to _bitch better have my [money emote]_: yes it did thank you bestfriend

* * *

**victoria** to _williams, justin_: if you poison my best friend again i’m going to rip your testicles off your body and feed them to the cannibals

**justin** to _chase comma victoria_: resorting to empty threats now, vic?

**victoria** : oh so you think it’s empty? I fucking mean it williams

mikey is my best friend and I will not hesitate to destroy anyone who harms him

try me bitch

**justin** : you didn’t have this much loyalty when you dated brooke

**victoria** : yes I did she lied to you 

* * *

**steph** to _hipster gf_: are you still mad at me??

**Read 10:11am**

**steph** : a simple yes would’ve worked

* * *

**mikey** to _chloes friend_: stop ignoring your girlfriend 2k18

**max** to _victorias friend_: no


	2. I’m Going To Kill Max Caulfield

**chloe** to _maxwell smart_: what’s the deal with you and stephanie

**max** to _capt. bloobeard_: a drunk juliet tried to flirt with her and I punched her in the face but steph was flirting back

**chloe** : did she say she was flirting with juliet

**max** : no

dana did

**chloe** : smh dude

but she’s like crying at my apartment rn so

**max** : [sad frown emote]

tell her to give me some air

**chloe** : will do

* * *

**mikey** to _callamastia [female runner emote]_: i’m coming over with breakup food 

**steph** to _gaylamon_: max didn’t break up with me

**mikey** : i’m still coming over so open the door when you hear the doorbell

* * *

**rachel** to _the amberpricechase special_: what the hell is going on with max and steph???

**chloe** : drama

**rachel** : but they’re the perfect couple

**victoria** : I thought we were 

**rachel** : we’re the perfect throuple

they’re the perfect couple 

**victoria** : ok tru

* * *

**mikey** to _big little shit_: why did you have to beat justin up?????

**drew** to _big little bro_: because you’re my brother and i’m supposed to beat these white assholes that poison you or even touch you?

**mikey** : I can take care of myself

**drew** : I know but like...you’re my baby brother and ily

**mikey** : [heart emote]

don’t do it again

**drew** : boo u whore

* * *

**dana** to _jules_: how’s that black eye

**juliet** to _danes_: I’m Going To Kill Max Caulfield

**dana** : good luck with that

* * *

**victoria** to _girls girls girls_: I s2g juliet if you touch max i’m gonna end your life

**brooke** : damn

**victoria** : That was chloe but I would watch the hell outta that

**dana** : juliet I advise you to not try to kill max for punching you

**juliet** : i’m still gonna do it

**victoria** : oh yeah! front row to watson’s funeral who’s in???

**courtney** : lmao

**taylor** : it’s too early for this shit 

**dana** : its three in the afternoon

**taylor** : I said what I said

**dana** : go back to bed babe

**victoria** : I thought you said no gfs

**taylor** : dana created the chat and i’m special

**brooke** : I love this group chat


	3. thank u, next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this a while ago which is why there are some old things mentioned. I didn’t have the heart to remove it tbh.

**victoria** invited **maxine [side eye emote]** to _issa group chat_.

**max** to _issa group chat_: thank you lesbian

**mikey**: i’m back!

**victoria**: [pink sparkling heart emote]

**chloe**: no one missed you

**victoria**: [knife emote] say that again

**drew**: white people white peopling

**rachel**: lmao

**victoria**: shut up drew

**max**: good can you tell your older brother to stop serenading me

**drew**: I WAS DRUNK ND IT WAS ONCE

**max**: Uh huh

**mikey**: lmaooooo

**warren**: babe!!!!!

**mikey**: [red heart emote]

**chloe**: you two are so disgustingly sweet it makes me _gag_

**victoria**: ^

**max**: ^

**rachel**: ^

**drew**: ^

**warren**: fuck all of you 

* * *

**mikey** to _chloes friend_: please talk to steph gingrich challenge

**max** to _victorias friend_: shut the fuck up mikey north challenge

* * *

**victoria** to _maxine [side eye emote]_: [video attachment: julietgettingpunched.avi]

**max** to _tori_: [it’s what she deserves.jpg]

**victoria**: [crying laughing emote] 

* * *

**steph** to _hipster gf_: you’re welcome btw

**max** to _gamer gf_: my swole gf ily

**steph**: [winking emote]

* * *

**juliet** to _max caulfield [angry emote]_: are you still mad about our date a few years ago which is why you sicced steph on me

**max** to _new phone who dis_: HAH BITCH YOU THOUGHT

that was victoria but she isn’t wrong

**juliet**: ugh whatever

and Victoria you¡re a bitch

**max**: thank u, next

that was victoria again but I also agree

* * *

**brooke** to _girls girls girls_: juliet got soCKED

**dana**: I told you to watch out did I not say that

can I get a witness?

**victoria**: ^

**taylor**: ^

**courtney**: ^

**brooke**: ^

**juliet left the chat.**

**victoria**: burningelmo.gif

**taylor**: that gif always get to me for some reason

**dana**: same

* * *

**warren** to _MaxGuyver_: me. mikey. you. steph. GoT marathon.

**max** to _graham cracker_: you’re on

* * *

**drew** to _queen victoria_: you. me. chloe. rachel. on the road tour. my brother is watching game of thrones and I refuse to entertain that shit.

**victoria** to _concert bestie_: I’ve been trying to get those tickets for chloes 24th birthday

**drew**: you snooze you loose

**victoria**: die


	4. So...typical tuesday

**dana** invited **katie** to the group chat _girls girls girls._

**victoria**: why

**dana**: ‘cause this is a girls only group chat

**victoria**: ok but why can’t I invite my gfs?

**brooke**: she said no gfs

**kate**: hi everyone except victoria

**courtney**: hai steve

**taylor**: courtney for the love of god stop quoting bowser kingdom

**courtney**: you’re gonna have to remove my youtube references from my cold dead hands

**taylor**: ok so when I reference SHOES no one say SHIT

**victoria**: katelyn what have I ever done to you

**kate**: post a video of me that ruined my life?

**victoria**: ...did it really?

**courtney**: ffs victoria just apologize

**victoria**: I did. she didn’t forgive me

**kate**: why should I?

**dana** invited **jules** to the group chat _girls girls girls._

**juliet**: what do you idiots want 

**dana**: I missed you

**victoria**: yeah if I have to deal with a bitch I hate in this gc, it’s gonna be you

**juliet**: wow that almost meant something, chase!!!!!!! /s

**kate**: can I interest you guys in our lord and savior jesus christ?

**victoria** **left the chat.**

**juliet**: ^ this would have been me in the next minute ngl

* * *

**victoria** to _issa group chat_: hi losers

**chloe**: is that how you treat your friends?

**victoria**: well, you’re my girlfriend 

and I just left the other group chat bc they invited kate so sorry if I seem tense

**max**: jfc how can you still hate kate? you ruined her life, not the other way around!!!

**drew**: ^

**steph**: ^

**warren**: ^

**rachel**: ^

**victoria**: shut up 

**mikey**: well I don’t like her

**warren**: you don’t like anyone babe

**mikey**: ok and???

**victoria**: see? this is why I like mikey

he gets it 

**mikey**: [black heart emoji]

**chloe**: idek her 

**victoria**: consider yourself lucky

**mikey**: ^

* * *

**kate** to _girls girls girls_: I was kidding about the Jesus Christ comment

**dana**: we know

**brooke**: ^

**juliet**: sure u were [side eye emoji]

**courtney** invited _vicky [pride flag emoji]_ to the group chat _girls girls girls_.

**victoria**: ugh

why did you add me back courtney

**juliet**: for real I was having fun without that bitch

**victoria**: i’m literally prettier than you

sigh, you know what

I got something for your bitch ass

**victoria** invited **maxine [side eye emote]** to the group chat _girls girls girls._

**max**: hi guys

**courtney**: hai steve

**taylor**: MAX,!!!!!

**dana**: Hi Max!

I thought I had your number wtf

**brooke**: what’s up max

**kate**: MAXIE

**max**: KATIE

and no dana we don’t have each other’s number...I changed it recently

**juliet**: you must really hate me victoria

**victoria**: no shit sherlock [smile emote]

**max**: [crying laughing emote]

**juliet** **left the chat.**

**victoria**: and stay out

**dana**: not again

* * *

**max** to _issa group chat_: I made juliet leave a group chat

**mikey**: lmfao

**victoria**: it was golden

**chloe**: why do y’all hate her so much

**victoria**: you know why

**rachel**: juliet is the only person who won’t deal with victorias bullshit

**chloe**: we do too

**rachel**: no, we’re used to it

**steph**: it’s a lovely matrimony

* * *

**kate** invited **juliet** to the group chat _girls girls girls._

**kate**: we do not leave group chats

**max**: she left because of me

**juliet**: ^

**dana**: it’s been weeks can we like...chill and get along

**max**: I would but she hates me

**courtney**: omfg juliet just let it go you don’t even like girls

**taylor**: ^

**dana**: ^

**victoria**: ^

and girls don’t like her

**courtney**: ^

**dana**: courtney you’re straight

**courtney**: but if I wasn’t I wouldn’t like juliet

**juliet**: thanks guys /s

max i’m almost sorry for almost punching you in the face

**max**: i’m fully sorry that you can’t get a gf

**victoria**: [crying laughing emoji]

**taylor**: MAXINE

**max**: what it¡s true

**juliet** **left the chat.**

**dana**: omfg I give up

**victoria**: good

**kate**: I can’t get a gf

**max**: but you’re cute 

**dana**: ^

**taylor**: If you want a gf I heard alyssa is available

**courtney**: ew? kate deserves much better

**victoria**: does she really???

**kate**: stop she’s my friend

**courtney**: here you guys are able to date one or more girls and I can’t even get a bf

**victoria**: courtney you’re just as misanthropic and pretentious as evan.

* * *

**juliet** to **zach [red heart emoji]**: can you come over i’m bored

**zach** to **julie**: If I cum ova r we gna do sumn?

**juliet**: [shrug emoji] [smirk emoji]

**zach**: ...ill tek it

* * *

**brooke** to _girls girls girls_: wat I miss

**dana**: now you wanna talk to us?

**brooke**: ok i’m not talking to you until you change my contact name on your phone

everyone else I can talk to

**taylor**: juliet left the chat again

**brooke**: So...typical tuesday

**victoria**: yup

where were you?

**brooke**: none of your business

**courtney**: she was smoking weed and sucking justin’s dick

**dana**: sjdmndjejdjdjjd

**brooke**: I wasn’t sucking dick but I was getting high

**courtney**: So you don’t remember when you told me justins dick was like ten inches?

**brooke**: that never happened

**courtney**: listen scott I have receipts so fess up or I will expose you

we’re all friends

**brooke**: I literally only like you and dana

and sometimes victoria

maybe max

**max**: I’ll take it

**kate**: Wow brooke wow

**brooke**: what?

**kate**: So we’re not friends?

**brooke**: NO we were never friends in high school and I still don’t like you now so

and jfc fine I once sucked my boyfriends dick 

that’s what I do I pleasure my fucking boyfriend

**victoria**: coolsies, thanks for the visual

now can we move on to more important shit 

**brooke**: like how did y’all invite kate to the gc

**victoria**: wasn’t me

**taylor**: or that we have a few weeks left until school starts again?

**victoria**: ^

**dana**: ^

**courtney**: ^

**kate**: or why does brooke hate me this much????

**victoria**: cause you’re annoying

**brooke**: ^

* * *

**max** to _issa group chat_: what’s up gays the summer is about to end

**mikey**: thank god I hate the summer

**chloe**: ^

**drew**: ^

**victoria**: let’s go to the beach

**max**: ew

**rachel**: no let’s go

I miss the beach

**victoria**: ^

**chloe**: Just us rite

**victoria**: no us and my girl friends

minus kate

**max**: kate is invited.

**victoria**: no she’s not

and no boyfriends unless you’re mikey and warren

**chloe**: can we just go to a concert?

**drew**: chloe we literally went to a beyonce concert not too long ago

**mikey**: lets just all agree on the beach ok

it’s readily accessible

**warren**: tru

**victoria**: good

* * *

**mikey** to **like brooke**: oh before I forget i’m sorry my brother punched your boyfriend

**brooke** to **like mike**: it’s ok i’m sorry my boyfriend’s an idiot


	5. update. kate is still mad.

max to issa group chat: well that was a bust.

chloe: I wonder why

ahem, victorias friends

victoria: that’s not my fault you shits

warren: at least we all got together before we go back to college

that’s important

chloe: ^

rachel: ^

i’m gonna miss you losers...and chloe

victoria: excuse me bitch

rachel: [black heart emote]

* * *

victoria to harris, evan: yo I know u like courtney

evan to unknown: who is this?

victoria: I can’t believe you deleted my number you jerk

it’s victoria from photography class

with jefferson?????

evan: oh shit sorry

I switched phones

victoria: not an excuse, harris

now...how do you feel about courtney wagner?

evan: [blush emote]

victoria: interesting [smirk emote]

* * *

courtney to christenSIN: i’m going to kill victoria

taylor to court: she loves u tho

courtney: no

taylor: hey if not vic then whom???

courtney: myself?

taylor: H A

* * *

courtney to [double heart emote] evan [camera emote]: i’m so sorry for my best friend

evan to court [kissy face emote]: don’t be lol

it’s not like she didn’t push us to go on a date

courtney: I know but she’s embarrassing

evan: well so is my friend daniel

he would’ve done what victoria did if he had my phone

courtney: why do we have such bad friends

* * *

victoria to girls girls girls: aaaaaaaand done

i’m such a good matchmaker

dana: are you really??

max: no she really is lol

victoria: see? a happy customer [red heart emote]

max: oh no, not me

mikey perhaps 

victoria: ok tru

courtney: I will not admit that just to stroke your goddamn ego, victoria maribeth

taylor: yeesh

brooke: your middle name is maribeth?????

victoria: you know this brooke 

and courtney stfu you’re lucky it was me and not daniel dacosta

he’s worse than I am

kate: no he isn’t

victoria: was anyone talking to you?

kate: wow after weeks you finally address me

victoria: yeah because you addressed me you stupid bitch 

dana: oh god

kate: what have I ever done to you?

victoria: exist

brooke: ok vic that was mean

victoria: wasn’t it you who agreed with me when I said she’s annoying????

kate left the chat.

victoria: finally.

taylor: [angry face emote]

victoria: [whits female shrug emote]

taylor: go say sorry

courtney: ^

dana: ^

victoria: [bugs bunny no.jpg]

* * *

victoria to unknown number: i’m sorry for being mean

kate to unknown number: I don’t forgive you

victoria: cool

*this number has been blocked*

* * *

victoria to girls girls girls: [photo attachment: victoria and kate conversation]

I said sorry (and I meant that shit too!), she didn’t forgive me and I blocked her number 

so fuck all of you

max: wait what

courtney: victoria was being mean to kate so kate left the chat 

dana: and then victoria sent her a message apologizing but kate didn’t forgive her

victoria: and I said cool so fuck each and every one of you

brooke: what about me?

victoria: no, fuck you

victoria added ugly whore to the chat.

victoria: and if we’re going to have one bitch in this group chat that I hate, at least make it juliet

juliet: I told all of you to stop adding me to this group chat

max: come on, you love us

juliet: I only really like dana cause she’s my bestie

dana: [red heart emoji]

victoria: anyways fuck all of you

except for juliet

juliet: thanks [side eye emoji]

* * *

max to katie!: hiiiii

kate to maxine [camera emoji]: i’m not talking to you until you aren’t friends with victoria anymore

max: are you srs??

kate: no but i’m still mad

* * *

max to issa group chat: update. kate is still mad.

mikey: wrong group chat

max: no I meant to post it here

drew: I would be mad too tbh

victoria: ok new rule: anyone talking about kate marsh after this message is getting kicked out

max: I love kate

victoria: I won’t hesitate, bitch

max added katie! to the chat.

victoria left the chat.

kate: yes!

mikey left the chat. 

chloe: shit...mikey really does hate you

warren left the chat.

rachel: Wait I thought warren like kate

steph left the chat.

drew left the chat.

kate: wait do all of you guys hate me??

max: no they’re just being dicks. they’ll be back soon enough.

* * *

chloe to the amberpricechase special: you know, a lot of people have been asking for our origin story

rachel: why???

chloe: well, I mean, you and I were together and we both hated victoria at one point 

some people thought we were on drugs or something

rachel: ok we definitely weren’t 

victoria: I was definitely on drugs when I agreed to have that threesome with you two

rachel: [crying laughing emote]

chloe: victoria stfu

victoria: well it’s true...kinda true...

that night is still hazy af

chloe: ah, fun times

victoria: also tbh it’s no one’s business on how we got together. idk why people need an explanation when it’s just three girls who fucking love each other and decided to put their differences aside to have a healthy romantic and sexual polyamorous relationship. is it that hard for these muggles to comprehend??

chloe: [surprised emoji] 

Muggles?????

rachel: so...no story time?

victoria: there’s no point

rachel: ok tru

victoria: but I really do love you two and i’m so glad you two forgave me for the shit I pulled and for being by my side for the past few years since we graduated from blackwell

and for also handling my crazy

chloe: I love you too [red heart emote]

rachel: awwwwww I love you too

victoria: [smiley face emote] now go make me a sandwich. I have a couple hours until I have to leave

chloe: and she ruined it

rachel: who else but victoria???

victoria: [kissy face emoji]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last text is completely petty on my part because I had people asking me how did amberpricechase got together. I am not sorry. I also it had an origin fic planned but I lost inspiration and I don’t think this series deserved one cause just like victoria said, its none of your business.
> 
> anyways this concludes my little chat fic series. it didn’t end the way I wanted it to end, which would have included another poly relationship and some other vine references and hi-jinks, but I am tired of this series as a whole. It should have stopped after the third tbh but I was having fun.


End file.
